


Сборник НЦ

by vera_est



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vera_est/pseuds/vera_est
Summary: Сборник НЦ
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 1





	Сборник НЦ

1\. On the table (для Мэг).  
Пейринг: винцест  
Жанр: ПВП.  
Рейтинг:NC-17.  
Саммари: секс на столе (и ничего больше).  
Слов: 495

Дин даже не заметил, как оказался на столе, с широко разведёнными ногами, а Сэм устроился между ними, жадно целуя его в губы. Старшего Винчестера сжигала страсть, она переполняла его, захватывала с головой. Так горячо, невообразимо, безумно, рвано.  
Стол под ними угрожающе скрипел, на полу валялись сброшенные братом бумаги: распечатки, газетные статьи, выдранные их книг страницы. Только обоих братьев его мало волновало: хотелось только почувствовать себя любимым, необходимым. Желанным.  
Сэм уткнулся ему в шею, наморщил нос и зарычал по-волчьи нагло, глухо.  
— Ты рычишь?  
Сэм лишь прикусил кожу на шее, прошёлся по ней языком, втянул в рот, посасывая.  
— Не смей на меня рычать!  
Дин отвесил бы брату подзатыльник, если бы не каменный стояк в джинсах. Нужно было срочно раздеться, и… да, это самая вкусная часть. Разборки по поводу собственнических замашек младшего стоит перенести на другое время.  
Сэм расстегнул рубашку Дина и прошёлся по обнажённой груди языком, оставляя влажную блестящую дорожку, замер, любуясь своей работой, потом припал губами в левому соску брата, прикусил его, вытягивая из старшего стоны один за другим. Старший не удержался и, рухнув на спину, прикрыл глаза. В голове образовался непонятный туман, путающий мысли, сводящий с ума: появилась навязчивая идея отдаться в сильные руки младшего брата. Что он и поспешил сделать.  
Сэм избавил Дина от одежды, разделся сам, окинул старшего безумным голодным взглядом, завел ноги брата так широко, как только было возможно, устроился между ними, навалился сверху, улыбнулся, поцеловал Дина в невероятно притягательные губы.  
Когда палец со смазкой скользнул внутрь, Дин зашипел:  
— Сучка, холодно же.  
— Потерпи, скоро согреешься.  
Сэм добавил ещё два пальца, разрабатывая брата, расширяя его. Дин постанывал каждый раз, когда младший касался простаты, мурлыкал и жмурил глаза. Он был такой… невероятный. Сэм думал, что может кончить вот так, всего лишь наблюдая за Дина. Такое выражение лица нужно объявить незаконным и развратным во всех пятидесяти штатах!  
Младший вошёл в брата одним мощным толчком и сразу стал двигаться, находя правильный угол: Дин извивался под ним, угрожая провалить стол или спихнуть их обоих на пол, но Сэма такая мелочь не волновала. Он вбивался в старшего, намерено врезаясь в заветную точку при каждом толчке, изводя Дина, заставляя просить больше. Он кончил первым, даже не прикоснувшись к своему члену, распластываясь под Сэмом, проваливаясь в негу, позволяя младшему добраться до финишной черты. Когда он вскрикнул и упал на Дина, тот улыбнулся, запуская пальцы ему в волосы, притягивая к себе и целуя:  
— Надо будет сказать Бобби, чтобы он больше не обедал за этим столом. Или купить ему новый.  
— Заткнись.  
— Сучка.  
— Придурок.  
— Слезь с меня, ты весишь целую тонну, урод! — Дин пошевелил задницей, пробуя скинуть брата с себя, и член Сэма благодарно шевельнулся в ответ.  
— Второй раунд, Дин?  
Старший состроил коварную рожицу, извернулся, так, чтобы братец оказался распластанным на столе на спине и засиял как ясно солнышко:  
— Да запросто, только на этот раз ты снизу.  
Сэм улыбнулся в ответ:  
— Давай быстрее, а то я передумаю.  
— Можно подумать, я стану тебя спрашивать, — Дин шлёпнул брата по бедру, оставив розовый след. У него всегда вставало на Сэмми, в конце концов, это же Сэмми!

End.

2\. Long-long time (для Lamiha)  
Пейринг: винцест  
Жанр: ПВП.  
Рейтинг:NC-17.  
Саммари: долгая прелюдия (и ничего больше).  
Слов: 1 072.

Сэм стоял у окна и смотрел на брата, спящего на кровати. Дин сбросил простынь, перевернулся на спину и закинул одну руку за голову, открывая взгляду великолепную светлую кожу, усыпанную веснушками и покрытую мягкими золотистыми волосками. Мышцы, гладкие, упругие, без единого намёка на чрезмерность, только округлость, рельефность. Доверчивая лёгкость в сочетании с силой и энергией. У младшего сносило крышу, когда он думал о Дине.  
Сэм приблизился к кровати и опустился на одно колено, нависая над братом, тот что-то недовольно пробурчал, но не проснулся, видимо чувствовал, что в комнате никого кроме его любовника нет, а от младшего братишки он не ждал подвоха. Сэм вдруг захотелось сделать что-то безумно нежное, подарить всего себя Дину, открыться, принять. Без спешки, грубости, голода, не второпях на скрипучей мотельной кровати, не на заднем сиденье Импалы, захлёбываясь и давясь поцелуями, а здесь и сейчас, медленно, чувственно, осторожно.  
Он наклонился ниже и прикоснулся губами в переносице брата, подул. Дин смешно наморщил нос и открыл один глаз, не желая до конца просыпаться. Он вообще всегда с трудом вставал по утрам, даже ради Сэма.  
— Сэмми?  
— Доброе утро, — младший наклонился и поцеловал его в губы, наплевав на то, что Дин ещё не почистил зубы, не проснулся и лежал растекшейся по матрасу лужицей.  
— Доброе, я смотрю, кто-то в игривом настроении.  
Сэм перехватил руку брата, которой тот потянулся к его волосам:  
— Дин, сделай кое-что для меня.  
— Женское белье я не надену, даже не мечтай.  
Младший взял обе руки Дина и завёл их за голову брата, обернул пальцы вокруг деревянного изголовья и прошептал:  
— Просто обещай, что не отпустишь, пока я не разрешу.  
— Сэмми…  
— Обещай, Дин.  
Старший приоткрыл пухлые губы, чтобы возразить, но передумал и кивнул: ему стало до жути любопытно, что же Сэм собирается делать. А он между тем принялся целовать кожу брата, каждую веснушку, проводя по ней кончиком языка, слово пытаясь слизать солнечные следы. Губы чуть прищемили кожу немного ниже кадыка, и Дин почувствовал, как разбегаются шальные мурашки. Он только тогда понял, что задержал дыхание, и воздух с хрипом вырвался из лёгких.  
А младший продолжал языком выводить таинственные знаки, то спускаясь к соскам, то возвращаясь к шее. Ему нравилось тёпло, исходящее от брата, мягкость, покорность. Когда Сэм припал губами к соску, взял его в рот, Дин выгнулся ему навстречу, застонал, пальцы заскользили по дереву. Младший же в ответ на это мягко взял брата за плечи и вернул в исходную позицию, при этом царапая зубами чувствительный бугорок. Потом он переместился к другому соску, оставляя по дороге влажную дорожку слюны. Дин закрыл глаза и что-то беспомощно промычал, ему было хорошо, очень хорошо.  
Младший стал медленно опускаться вниз, погружаясь языком в пуп брата, обводя область вокруг него: когда он ещё учился в Стэнфорде, в одной умной книжке прочитал, что у мужчин это эрогенная зона. На практике удалось проверить только сейчас. Дин беспомощно сжимал и разжимал пальцы, кожа покалывала, тело ныло от возбуждения, от ласки, которой окружил его Сэм.  
Братец сполз ему между ног, развёл ноги положил голову Дину на бедро и принялся целовать кожу, которая оказывалась в зоне досягаемости. Он втягивал её в рот, прикусывал зубами, оставляя яркие отметины, которые не скоро ещё сойдут. Потом облизал свою собственную руку и обхватил член брата, топорщившийся во всей кроссе перед самым его носом. Горячее дыхание щекотало плоть Дина, дразнило его. Когда ладонь прикоснулась там, где жар был сильнее всего, Дин дёрнулся, вскрикнул и подался бёдрами навстречу брату.  
— Сэмми…  
— Тшшш, сейчас, потерпи чуть-чуть.  
Сэм стал садистки медленно двигать рукой, проходясь большим пальцем по головке снова и снова, перекатывая бархатную тяжесть яичек, поигрывая с ними.  
— Сэм, я должен… я должен к тебе прикоснуться, мне нужно…  
— Ещё чуть-чуть. Совсем немного.  
Скользкие от смазки пальцы скользили, угадывая нужный ритм, доводя до безумия, уговаривая, упрашивая. Дин сам не заметил, как выпустил изголовье и потянулся к Сэму, чтобы притянуть его к себе, поцеловать, прижать, прикоснуться.  
— Дин! Ты обещал.  
Старший чуть не зарычал от досады, он так хотел почувствовать брата, но руки всё же вернул, издавая стоны вперемешку с ругательствами. Сэм уловил его желание, опустился так низко, как только мог, продолжая ублажать брата, и поцеловал его мягко, нежно, осторожно, поглаживая язык Дина своим.  
Когда Дину показалось, что у него перед глазами взорваться сверхновые, Сэм отступил и присел на край кровати, поглядывая на Дина томным взглядом.  
— Сэмми…  
— Ты обещал.  
Он раздвинул ноги так, чтобы Дин мог разглядеть всё в мельчайших подробностях, и погрузил в себя два пальца, растягивая, подготавливая к близости с братом. Дин увидел это и громко застонал, он хотел кончить, невообразимо, безумно хотел кончить, но не мог, не так, если бы только можно было прикоснуться к себе. Он бросил ещё один взгляд на Сэма, сглотнул, когда увидел, что брат погружает в себя уже три пальца, снова застонал в голос, утробно крича, откинул голову и вдруг… внутри и правда что-то взорвалось, оргазм был сокрушительным. В голове образовался невообразимый туман, а ведь он так себя и не коснулся!  
— Ну, вот, — усмехнулся Сэм, — а я только закончил все приготовления, так не честно, Дин, теперь придётся ждать, пока ты снова сможешь «разбудить» своего маленького дружка.  
— Никакой он не маленький, — возмутился Дин, но как-то вяло, ему было слишком хорошо.  
— Ускорим процесс?  
Сэм загадочно улыбнулся, нырнул между ног брата, ухватил его за бёдра, вздёрнул выше и прошептал:  
— Ты обещал, Дин  
— Но, я думал…  
— Ты обещал.  
Влажный язык погрузился в самое нутро Дина, обжигая его, сводя с ума. Огромных трудов стоило не разжать пальцы и не вцепиться брату в волосы. Это было невероятно, Сэм касался языком чего-то внутри, и всё плыло и бахало у него в голове. Член отозвался очень быстро, иначе и быть не могло: Сэм с его языком и задранной в воздух задницей, блестящей от смазки, ещё немного, и он снова кончит.  
— Привет, рад снова тебя видеть, — улыбнулся Сэм, отстраняясь от Дина и прикасаясь кончиками пальцев к члену брата.  
— Идиот, - буркнул Дин, это было последнее, что он сказал связно, так как Сэм уселся на него сверху и стал медленно опускаться вниз, нанизывая себя на брата. Он прильнул к Дину, вцепился руками ему в плечи и зашептал:  
— Мы на равных: ты не можешь меня тронуть, и я тоже не могу к себе прикоснуться.  
Он ритмично двигал бёдрами, сжимая ягодицами плоть Дина. Старший откинул голову и вскрикнул, и Сэм не упустил шанс этим воспользоваться и поцеловать его в шею, оставляя засос. Потом в губы, долго и нежно. Чувственно.  
Оргазм накрыл обоих с головой, унёс в неведомые дали. Сэм рухнул на брата и отключился, а Дин, наконец, отпустил деревяшку и запустил пальцы в длинные спутанные волосы Сэма, как давно хотел:  
— Сэмми… мой Сэмми.  
Ведь, пока брат его не слышал, можно было быть нежным, правда?

End.

3\. The fashion look (для барб ).  
Пейринг: Дж2  
Жанр: ПВП, АУ  
Рейтинг:PG-13.  
Саммари: мальчики модели (и ничего больше).  
Примечание: прости, барб, моя хорошая, но секса здесь не вышло :(  
Слов: 423

Джаред наклонился над картонной коробкой, стоящей рядом с его гримировочным столиком, до краёв наполненной всякого рода барахлом. Костюмерша по ошибке засунула его продранные на коленях джинсы в одну кучу с теми экземплярами, которые Падалеки таскал по подиуму. От шума и суеты, царивших в закулисье, у него разболелась голова, и Джареду хотелось только одного: вернуться домой, и лечь спать. Но эта сучка Андриана опять всё перепутала, иногда ему казалось, что она делает это специально, чтобы досадить.  
И вот Падалеки стоял в гримёрке в одних облегающих бёдра и ягодицы боксёрах, склонившись над коробкой ни в самой, надо сказать, целомудренной позе, проклиная Поллики на чём свет стоит. Он не заметил, как открылась дверь, вошедший парень замер у входа, наблюдая за ним:  
— Симпатичная попа.  
Джаред резко обернулся и столкнулся с насмешливым взглядом зелёных глаз. Пухлые губки, длинные девичьи ресницы. Как всегда нахален и уверен в себе, ещё бы, ведь он — ведущая модель модного дома Prada, звезда, больше десяти лет в модельном бизнесе и до их пор сияет, куча связей, толпы поклонниц и обожателей.  
— Что тебе нужно, Эклс? — Джаред выпрямился и скрестил руки на груди, выглядело, конечно, нелепо: голый парень попытался принять угрожающую позу, и Дженсен рассмеялся:  
— Я просто соскучился по тебе, Джей.  
— С чего бы это?  
Дженсен пожал плечами, и, закрыв за собой дверь, вошёл в комнату:  
— Мы не виделись целую неделю из-за этого долбанного показа.  
— Это была твоя идея, Эклс. Ты хотел выглядеть натуралом.  
Дженсен подошёл к Падалеки вплотную, обнял за шею, притягивая к себе:  
— Я скучал, Джей.  
Джаред рассмеялся:  
— Не поверишь, я тоже. Как показ у Лопес? Дженифер так хотела, что бы её марку представлял именно ты, что согласилась заплатить в десять раз больше, чем остальным моделям. Это же не твой формат. Слишком мелко.  
Дженсен прижался к нему сильнее и устроил подбородок на широком плече Джара:  
— Я отказался от участия в показе.  
— Что? — Джаред ухватил его за плечи и отстранил от себя, заглядывая в глаза, — что ты сказал?  
— Я отказался от участия в показе.  
— Но, почему?  
— Дженифер хотело намного больше, чем просто деловые отношения.  
— Она решила разойтись с Марком?  
— Нет, конечно, просто приятно провести время со мной.  
— Ты отказал Лопес?!  
— Я сказал, что люблю другого, самого классного парня в мире — Джареда Падалеки.  
— Уверен, она так и не поняла, кто я такой. Чёрт, Джен, ты ненормальный!  
— Просто, я люблю тебя.  
— Знаешь, я тоже люблю тебя, идиотина.  
Они долго так стояли, обнимаясь, целуюсь, зарываясь друг другу в волосы пальцами.  
— Пошли скорее, потом с джинсами разберёшься.  
Джен схватил Джареда за руку и прямо так, в одних трусах, потащил его к машине. Он слишком хотел и спешил, чтобы ждать.

End.

4\. Название: A bad girl (для Сава)  
Пейринг: винцест+Джо  
Жанр: ПВП.  
Рейтинг:NC-17.  
Саммари: тройничёк (и ничего больше).  
Примечание: гет я не пишу: не умею, но я старалась)  
Слов: 626.

— Давай, девочка, ты же хочешь этого!  
Дин поцеловал Джо в шею, прошёлся по коже зубами и улыбнулся. Когда Джо потянулась в его губам, Дин отстранился и покачал головой:  
— Прости, но в губы я целую лишь одну рыжую бабу.  
Джо разочаровано застонала и откинулась на спину, устроив голову у Сэма на плече.  
Сэмми до сих пор не понимал, как Дин втянул его во всё это: девушка постоянно преследовала их, вешалась его брату на шею, вот Дин и решил, что самое правильное — дать её то, чего она хочет, только так, чтобы у крошки не возникло ни малейшего желания повторить.  
Сэму пришлось сделать вид, что всё происходящее нравилось и возбуждало. Голова шла кругом, но не от сладко-дурманящего запаха Джо или тепла её тела, а от простой мысли: он согласился на секс с женщиной ради брата. Да, ладно бы, просто женщиной, с Джо Харвэл! Дина и, правда, пьянила гибкость девушки, её формы, мягкость. Он так давно не прижимал к себе настоящую нежную девушку... Дин совсем не походил на кроткого гламурного красавца, он был напорист, горяч и в меру брутален. Но иногда он хотел прочувствовать свою силу таким вот неординарным способом: сдерживаясь, осторожничая, потому что под ним бьётся не мускулистый, словно из стали отлитый брат, а хрупкое, даже неземное существо — девушка, и нужно быть внимательным и ласковым, чтобы доставить удовольствие, а не боль.  
Натянув презерватив, Дин устроился между ног девушки и вошёл в неё одним сильным, резким толчком. Джо выгнулась ему навстречу и застонала, её волос спутались и зазмеились по груди Сэма, попадали ему на лицо и щекотали нос. Спиной девушка прижималась к голой груди Сэма, их кожа была влажной от пота, они словно прилипли друг к другу, по телу бегали противные мурашки.  
Дин потянулся к брату, чтобы его поцеловать, но Сэм отстранился, прикасаясь губами к плечу стонущей от наслаждения девушки. Дину это пришлось не по нраву, он ухватил брата за шею и притянул к себе, жёстко целуя в губы через плечо Джо, пробираясь языком в рот брата, обследуя каждое укромное местечко.  
Джо могла только постанывать и вскрикивать между двумя мощными мужскими телами. И вдруг Сэм, на котором она возлежала как королева, развёл ладонями её ягодицы резко, без смазки и подготовки. Девушка закричала от боли, конвульсивно дёрнулась, прокусывая до крови губу. По щекам потекли слёзы, одна за другой они медленно скользили по гладкой молодкой коже, стекали каплями с шеи на грудь. Дин слизнул солёные капли.  
Они двигались друг другу навстречу, и Джо казалось, что она чувствует, как их члены встречаются глубоко внутри, толкаются, трутся друг о друга, хотя это и не было возможно. Оргазм был сокрушительным, они рухнули пьяной липкой кучей и замерли.  
И тут дверь номера распахнулась, и влетела взбешённая Элен. Она замерла возле кровати как мраморная статуя богини возмездия:  
— Джо!  
Взлохмаченная блондинка подняла голову с груди Сэма:  
— Что?  
Харвэл пришла в бешенство от наивно-радостных ноток в сонном голосе дочери. Подлетев, Элен ухватила девушку за волосы и вытащила из кровати. Дин попытался её помешать но женщина лишь ткнула его в голую грудь пальцем:  
— Никогда не смей приближаться к моей дочери, Винчестер.  
— Элен...  
— Вы оба! Забудьте о Джо!  
— Но... — Сэм, наконец, решил вмешаться в милый диалог, ему порядком надоела перебранка, будто Джо — маленькая девочка и сама не может о себе позаботиться и решить, с кем стоит трахаться, а с кем нет.  
— Оставь нас в покое, — Элен сверкнула глазами в сторону Сэма, — или охотникам станет известно, кто убил Стива Вэндела. Им будет откровенно плевать, что ты себя не контролировал.  
— Откуда ты... — Сэм подавился воздухом, но Дин не дал ему закончить:  
— Убирайтесь.  
Элен схватила оторопевшую Джо, успевшую, однако, нацепить рубашку Сэма, за запястье и выволокла за дверь, а Дин вдруг обнял брата и крепко прижал к себе:  
— Никто и пальцем не посмеет тебя тронуть, Сэмми. Я обещаю.  
— Я — Сэм.  
— Конечно.  
— Дин.  
— Что?  
— Спасибо, — Сэм обнял его в ответ.  
— Всегда, пожалуйста, братишка, всегда, пожалуйста.

End.

5\. The Perfect Smile. (для Викты).  
Пейринг: Дж2  
Жанр: ПВП.  
Рейтинг:NC-17.  
Саммари: Дженсен сверху (и ничего больше).  
Слов: 527

Дженсен осторожно опрокинул Джея на кровать и опустился сверху, счастливо улыбаясь. Наконец, им удалось уединиться у себя в комнате. У них выдался трудный день: съёмки с раннего утра до позднего вечера, нервотрёпка, недосыпание. И уже почти ничего не хотелось, но на секс силы находились всегда.  
Джар великолепен: загорелый, отлично сложенный, гладкая кожа, нежные бугорки розовых сосков, полоска светлых волосков, устремляющихся вниз, прикрытые глаза с длинными ресницами, приоткрытые губы. Джен мог кончить от одного вида своего любовника.  
Поцеловав Джареда в висок, Дженс принялся поглаживать плечи и руки партнёра, прижимаясь к нему и постанывая. Падалеки был расслабленным и доступным, и этим ещё больше сводил Эклса с ума, хотелось наброситься на него и взять, не давая шанса опомниться, насаживать на свой член грубо, собственнически. И в тоже время безумно хотелось нежно целовать его везде, куда удастся достать, обнимать, ласкать, дарить нежность, заботу, любовь. Хотелось всего и сразу, И Дженсен даже растерялся немного, не решаясь, что-нибудь предпринять.  
— Джен...  
Джаред простонал, откидывая голову и упираясь затылком в подушку:  
— Джен...  
Этого было достаточно, чтобы заставить Дженса наклониться и поцеловать Падалеки в то заветное местечко, где плечо и шея встречаются, прикосновение к которому каждый раз вытягивало из Джара стон:  
— Джей, Боже, Джей.  
Дженсен припал к его губам и скользнул языком внутрь, целуя нежно, но властно и глубоко. Их члены тёрлись друг о друга, но, несмотря на то, что это было хорошо, до звёздочек перед глазами, все же, им нужно было больше, гораздо больше. Дженс попытался обхватить оба члена, но у него не получилось, и Эклс разочаровано простонал:  
— Помоги мне.  
Не зря у Падалеки были огромные ладони и гигантские руки, ох не зря. Ему без труда удалось, ему без труда удалось проделать то, что не вышло у Эклса. Они оба застонали в голос и ускорили движения.  
Да, совсем глупо и по-бабски сентиментально, но у них по венам, словно жидкий огонь побежал, уничтожая всё на своём пути, расплавляя сердца и души.  
— Джен... я сейчас кончу, Джен.  
— Нет - нет, Щенок, пока нельзя.  
Дженс сполз ниже, оставляя за собой дорожку и поцелуев. Он устроился между ног Джара и сделал довольную мордочку мартовского кота, лизнул головку. Падалеки сам не ожидал того, что кончит, но он кончил, откинув голову и утробно застонав.  
— Джен!  
Дженсен улыбнулся и извлёк из-под кровати тюбик со смазкой: последний раз до мягкой поверхности они так и не добрались. Эклс взял партнёра по съёмкам и не только прямо там, на полу, а смазку бросил куда-то в сторону. Теперь она обнаружилась в самом неожиданном месте. Выдавив себе немного любриканта на пальцы, Джен принялся готовить любовника, попутно истязая его простату. Вскоре Джей снова был в полной боевой готовности.  
Эклс вошёл в него медленно, миллиметр за миллиметром и поцеловал. Джаред обхватил его ногами за талию и прижал к себе. Они двигались голодно, бешено, мурлыча от удовольствия, словно не могли насытиться друг другом, разойтись, разъединиться. Оргазм походил на вспышку. Джен без сил рухнул на любовника и слабо пошевелился, Падалеки остановил его:  
— Подожди.  
— Джей? — Эклс поднял голову и заглянул партнёру в глаза.  
— Мы целыми стуками играем чужие роли, я соскучился по тебе. Побудь во мне ещё немного.  
— Джар, ты — такая девочка, — улыбнулся Дженсен.  
— Ага.  
Они лежали, наслаждаясь теплом друг друга. Незаметно, они уснули. Дженс из Джея так и не вышел.

End.

6\. Poor Sammy. (для Dinara).  
Пейринг: винцест  
Жанр: ПВП.  
Рейтинг:NC-17.  
Саммари: Дин сверху, связывание по согласованию (и ничего больше).  
Слов: 439

— Дин, я не играю в такие игры.  
— Пожалуйста, Сэмми, если тебе не понравится, я сразу же остановлюсь.  
Сэм глубоко вздохнул и попытался сделать вид, что не замечает умоляющего взгляда брата. Дин так редко о чём-нибудь просил, тем более, настолько открыто, искренне. Чёрт!  
— И как ты поймёшь, что я, правда, хочу прекратить всё это, а не продолжаю отыгрывать свою роль мнимой жертвы?  
— Кодовое слово: Кристо. Как только ты его произнесёшь, я тебя сразу же отпущу. Ну, Сэмми...  
Сэм ещё раз вздохнул, закусил губу и кивнул:  
— Ладно.  
Дин чуть не исполнил танец победителя, но вовремя опомнился и, притянув брата к себе, поцеловал:  
— Спасибо, Сэмми.  
И тут же руки Сэма оказались стянуты за спиной шёлковым шнурком. Дин обольстительную улыбнулся и повалил любовника на кровать, перевернул его на живот и навалился сверху.  
— Ты такой горячий, Сэмми! Как же я тебя хочу.  
Сэм только что-то неразборчиво промычал в ответ: поза была не самой удобной, руки онемели от тяжести брата, а выпирающие косточки жутко давили на позвоночник. Сукин сын его братишка, чёртов сукин сын.  
Дин потянулся за своим охотничьим ножом и медленно изрезал рубашку брата в лоскутки.  
— Ну, как, братишка, нравится?  
Сэм сдавлено пискнул, когда Дин стянул его джинсы и боксёры до лодыжек, и затем медленно уложил его себе на колени. Тяжёлая ладонь брата со звонким шлепком опустилась ему на ягодицы. Затём ещё и ещё. Он не был готов к этому и громко вскрикивал, когда Дин отвешивал смачные шлепки. Попка Сэма приобрела поразительный розовый оттенок, а возбуждённый член тыкался Дину в бедро. Сэм постанывал, пытаясь потереться им хоть обо что-нибудь.  
— Сейчас, Сэмми, сейчас тебе будет хорошо.  
Дин поставил его на колени и толкнул лицом вперёд, Сэм не мог выставить руки, чтобы затормозить падение, поэтому он уткнулся носом в матрас, а его попа оказалась в воздухе и так и манила к себе. Дин надел презерватив, смазал свой член и отверстие брата и грубо вошёл в него одним мощным толчок. Сэм сначала зашипел от боли и жжения, но вскоре стал беспомощно подмахивать толчкам брата. Дин сжимал его бёдра и яростно толкался внутрь, долбясь головкой в простату. Сэм вскрикивал и поскуливал, его член блестел от смазки. Дин взял его в руку и сделал пару механических движений вверх-вниз, поглаживая. Сэм бурно излился ему в ладонь. Дин толкнулся особенно сильно, перед глазами неожиданно заплясали звёздочки, он кончил и рухнул на брата, придавливая его. Какое-то время они лежали молча, но потом Сэм выдохнул:  
— Дин, руки больно.  
Дин тут же спохватился, развязал брата и принялся целовать его запястья.  
— Прости, прости, прости.  
— Да, ладно, ничего страшного, но если ты ещё раз надумаешь меня отшлёпать, я тебе твою сладкую попку на нос натяну.  
Дин лишь рассмеялся в ответ и поцеловал брата в кончик носа.

End.

7\. Oh, my God. (для Кристи).  
Пейринг: винцест+Кэстиель (нет-нет, секса с пернатым нет!)  
Жанр: ПВП.  
Рейтинг:NC-17.  
Саммари: что-нибудь жесткое и развратное (и ничего больше).  
Предупреждение: как-то всё мерзковато.  
Примечание: с этой заявкой были большие проблемы, я не знала, что такого садистского можно придумать, поэтому пошла на крайности. ЛЮДИ, ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ ЗДЕСЬ НЕ ПРОСТО ТАК ДЛЯ КРАСОТЫ СТОИТ. Кристи, не знаю как остальным, но тебе должно понравится.  
Слов: 647.

— Отличная поза, Сэмми, Дин очаровательно улыбнулся, — всё видно, правда?  
Если бы Сэм мог, он бы обязательно ответил, выдал что-нибудь гадкое, едкое, в конце концов, у него был хороший учитель, один из лучших в своём роде. Жаль только он не мог произнести не словечка. Ирония судьбы. Стянутые над головой руки с неестественно вывихнутыми, кажется, сломанными запястьями тоже не располагали к дружеской беседе. Братец знал толк в своём деле, уж боль он умел причинить профессионально. Качественно, так что бы надолго отшибло желание острить. Даже глотать было мучительно тяжело, а каждый вздох отдавался волнами агонии во всём теле. Блеск, Дин. Отличная работа.  
Дин. Его брат. "Что же ты так со мной...", — обида была какой-то детской. Ещё бы, в голове не укладывалась, как же так случилось: правая рука Господа на земле, как оказалось, творец воли Его. Властный, гордый, красивый.  
Он связал Сэма, избил так, что кожа приобрел вид исторических хроник, где каждый шрам, каждая кровоточащая рана должны были стать вечным напоминанием о злодеянии, ещё не совершённом, но замышленном с расчетливым коварством, оскорбляющим Небеса. Так, кажется, говорил Кэстиэль, с одобряющей улыбкой наблюдавший за действиями Дина, подвешивающего брата — Антихриста на крюк к потолку.  
Ему внушили, что Сэм — оболочка для Люцифера в этом мире, проводник и предвестник Апокалипсиса. Сначала Дин упирался и отказывался верить, но ангел превосходно промывал сознание и воздействовал на мозг. Гениально. Особое ангельское дерьмо: пара масштабных трюков с кровавым дождём с неба, разверзнувшейся Гиеной Огненной, картинами будущего, демонстрирующими конец света, ещё довольно сильное заклятие, призванное убеждать, и Дин купился. Ну, откуда ему было знать, что иногда, в моменты наивысшего ликования, в глазах Кэстиэля светился зелёный огонь. Права рука Люцифера... Не там искали, ой не там.  
С каждым разом мнимый ангел всё больше овладевал душой Дина, морально насиловал её, отравлял. В этом теле оставалось всё меньше и меньше Дина, словно он источался, ускользал как песок сквозь пальцы.  
И вот они и добрались до самой интересной части истории: той, где Сэм весле подвешенный на крюке со сломанными рёбрами, рваными ранами по всему телу и переломанными руками. Дину нравилось трахать брата грубо, яростно, получать удовольствие от его беспомощности, вынужденной покорности. Он впивался ногтями и зубами, усмехаясь прямо Сэму в ухо. Насиловал. Единственное, что раздражало Дина: шёпот, мольбы.  
— Дин, пожалуйста, не надо. Это не ты. Он что-то сделал с тобой, борись, Дин, Дин, Дин, пожалуйста, прошу, пожалуйста.  
Сэм всё ни как не успокаивался, продолжал едва слышно просить разбитыми в кровь губами. И Дин заставил его замолчать, вырезав брату язык.  
Сэм и тогда продолжал просить, словно не веря в то, что всё происходит на самом деле, пытаясь достучаться до брата. Глазами. Взглядом, наполненным любовью и мольбой. Он бы и глаза брату вырезал, но Кэстиэль запретил:  
— Он должен видеть руку, карающую его.  
— Вот так, Сэмми, вот так, — Дин врезался в брата, наслаждаясь его хрипами. На краю оргазма он медленно перерезал Сэму горло, и затем кончил в обмяклое тело.  
Вдруг заклятие Кэстиэля спало само собой. Дин выронил нож, подавился воздухом и закричал, протяжно, горько. Он чуть не лишился рассудка, хотя в случае с Винчестерами полумер не бывает, так что наверняка он и правда сошёл с ума.  
— Сэмми, господи, Сэмми. Что же я...  
Он упал на колени, вцепился в остывающее тело и принялся целовать брату ноги, воя будто раненое животное.  
Возникший за его спиной Кэстиэль рывком поставил его на ноги, оторвав от трупа брата, грубо взял за подбородок и прижался к его губам в целомудренном поцелуе:  
— О, да, Дин. Спасибо за то, что помог уничтожить мир. Забавно, правда? Ты убил Сэма, надругался над ним, истязал бедного невинного человека, а зло всё время находилось у тебя под носом, направляя, указывая путь к истреблению последнего защитника человечества: твоего младшего братишки.  
Кэстиэль исчез, оставив комнату в пламени. Дин так и остался в огне, прижимаясь к Сэму всем телом и тихо плача, надеясь, что будет гореть в Аду за своё деяние.  
Утром, когда угли ещё тлели, последняя печать была сорвана. Люцифер пришёл в мир, чтобы воссоединиться со своим возлюбленным. И мир исчез.

End.

8\. Kiss me, Puppy. (для Флинт).  
Пейринг: Дж2 .  
Жанр: ПВП.  
Рейтинг:NC-17.  
Саммари: считаем родинки Падалеки (и ничего больше).  
Слов: 364.

— Джен, что ты делаешь? — Джаред усмехнулся, когда почувствовал лёгкое прикосновение языка, Эклс обводил что-то на его плече и явно получал удовольствие от процесса:  
— Ничего особенного.  
Дженс вновь принялся за него, спустился ниже, прицеловывая кожу между лопатками Падалеки. Тот рассмеялся:  
— Щекотно.  
— Потерпи.  
Джен оторвался от него, поцеловал в шею и перевернул, бросая голодные взгляды из-под длинных девчачьих ресниц:  
— 14.  
— Что? — Джаред удивлённо приподнял бровь.  
— 14 родинок, та, что на ягодице, мне нравится особо.  
— С чего это ты решил посчитать мои родинки?  
— А что такого? Ты же регулярно считаешь веснушки у меня на носу.  
— Это другое, — рассмеялся Джей, — они у тебя... невероятные.  
— Ну, ты и баба, Джар, — улыбнулся Эклс, наклоняясь и целуя его родинку на щеке.  
— Это ты мне говоришь? Ты их языком считал!  
— Заткнись уже.  
Дженсен решил, что болтовни на сегодня хватит, они прижался губами к припухшим от поцелуев губам и прошептал:  
— Падалеки, сволочь ты этакая, тебе обязательно быть таким?  
— Каким? — удивлённо прищурился Джей.  
— Охренительным.  
Эклс не дал Падалеки сморозить какую-нибудь глупость в ответ, вновь поцеловав его. Они прижимались друг к другу, тёрлись возбуждёнными членами, постанывали. Дженсен кусал шею, плечи и грудь партнёра. Когда Джаред в очередной раз оказался снизу, Джен устроился между его разведённых ног, поглаживая любовника по бедру:  
— Скажи "да", Джей.  
— Эклс, не задавай дурацких вопросов.  
— Джаред, скажи.  
— Хорошо-хорошо: да, да, да. Доволен?  
— Вполне, — Дженсен закинул ноги Джареда себе на плечи и вошёл в него, заставив Падалеки прогнуться в пояснице.  
— Чёрт.  
— Дыши, — Джен смотрел на него сверху вниз, едва ли не умоляя: из них двоих именно он, Дженсен любил секс без подготовки, презервативов, Джаред же предпочитал медленный и плавный, горячий. Но всегда уступал, если Джен просил.  
Эклс решил хоть немного компенсировать неудобство и жжение, поцеловал любовника медленно, нежно.  
— Давай уже, — Джаред нетерпеливо дёрнул бёдрами.  
Они оба начали двигаться почти одновременно, постанывая, выгибая шею и бешено целуясь. Когда Дженс прикоснулся к члену партнёра, тот взорвался белыми брызгами. Джен вскоре последовал за ним. Вытянувшись на любовнике, он довольно зажмурился. Джаредзилла даже не замечал его веса, и можно было лежать так хоть всю ночь.  
Дженсен уткнулся носом Падалеки в шею и сонно что-то пробурчал.  
— Джен?  
— Я говорю: беру свои слова обратно.  
— По поводу?  
— Родинку на щеке я, всё-таки, люблю больше.  
Джаред лишь рассмеялся в ответ.

End.

9\. Название: Die, Morgan, die. (для brainstorm)  
Пейринг: Дж2 + Джэфри Дин Морган.  
Жанр: ПВП.  
Рейтинг:NC-17.  
Саммари: насилие (и ничего больше).  
Слов: 1 338.

Джаред дёрнулся, когда почувствовал холодные ледяные капли, стекающие по лицу, шее, плечам, спине и груди, и открыл глаза. Над ним возвышался Джефри с ведром в руках:  
— Доброе утро, Принцесса.  
Падалеки ошалело огляделся, с трудом осознавая, где находиться и вскрикнул, когда увидел побитого Джена, привязанного к стулу. Голова Эклса была безвольно опущена вперёд, словно у тряпичной куклы.  
— Джеф, что происходит?  
Морган ударил его неожиданно зло, сильно и резко:  
— Я не разрешал тебе говорить.  
Джаред болезненно дёрнулся, голова мотнулась в сторону, из разбитой губы потекла кровь, её капли оседали на языке солёным эхом. Джефри отошёл от него к Эклсу и погладил актёра по щеке:  
— Красивый, правда?  
Джаред стиснул зубы, наблюдая за ними, из последних сил сдерживая себя, чтобы не закричать. Дженсен застонал и поднял глаза, мутно глядя на Моргана, сглотнул. Джефри снова прикоснулся рукой к его щеке, под его пальцами расцветал мерзкий синяк, прошёлся по припухшим губам, обвёл их подушечкой большого пальца:  
— Красивый.  
Дженсен смотрел на него с не преодолимым ужасом, не понимая, что происходит, и какого чёрта они здесь делают.  
В руках Моргана блеснул нож:  
— Что будет, если я немного с тобой поиграю, а, Дженни?  
Сталь замерла в опасной близости от щеки Эклса.  
— Не трогай его! — Джаред дёрнулся, попытавшись освободиться, но верёвки только сильнее впились в запястья, по коже побежали струйки крови.  
—Да, ну? С какой это стати?  
Джефри повернулся к Падалеки:  
— Что ты можешь такого мне предложить?  
Они оба замерли, буравя друг друга взглядом, в спёртом воздухе подвала было слышно лишь отчаянное свистящее дыхание Дженса. Эклс пострадал сильнее, чем Падалеки, ему досталось больше, и сейчас каждая косточка ныла, лицо припухло, а голова неимоверно кружилась. Всё это казалось нереальным, глупым страшным сном.  
— Джеф, отвяжи меня, — прошептал Эклс, надеясь, что нелепая дурацкая шутка закончиться, и они пойдут по домам, и как-нибудь позже посмеются вместе над идиотской идеей.  
— О, Дженни, отвяжу, но сначала... — его глаза хищно блеснули, и это жутко напугало Падалеки.  
— Не тронь его. Можешь взять меня.  
Морган оглушительно расхохотался, поворачиваясь к Джареду, мерзко ему улыбаясь:  
— Джаред, твоя самоуверенность меня забавляет. С чего ты взял, что я тебя захочу? Ты же не Дженсен.  
Падалеки почувствовал, как покраснело лицо. Чёрт! Он не мог допустить, что бы Морган использовал Дженсена. Только не Дженсена. Только не так.  
— Я могу быть хорошим. Тебе понравиться, — во рту появился отвратительный привкус от этих слов. Унизительно.  
— Джаред! Ты что, с ума сошёл? НЕТ! — Эклс, наконец, разобрался, что к чему, и теперь с ужасом переводил взгляд с Моргана на Падалеки, чувствуя себя беспомощным ничтожеством, неспособным заткнуть этому придурковатому гиганту рот. Что его!  
— Обычно, я не соглашаюсь, но сегодня у меня отличное настроение, поэтому я, так и быть, сделаю тебе одолжение. Правда, если ты хорошо попросишь.  
Джаред скрипнул зубами, закрыл глаза и сглотнул. Он уже хотел выплюнуть что-нибудь едкое, но прежде чем слова успели сорваться с губ, перед глазами предстала картина распластанного на полу Дженсена с нелепо заломленными руками, с открывшемся в немом крике ртом и с абсолютно пустым глазами, и нависшего над ним Джефа с похотливой улыбкой. Нет!  
— Пожалуйста, — прошептал Джаред.  
— Громче, я тебя не слышу.  
— Пожалуйста, — повторил Джаред громче.  
— Пожалуйста, что?  
— Возьми меня.  
— Джаред! — Дженсен стал из всех сил раскачиваться на стуле, издавая гортанные стоны от усилия: верёвка не желала поддаваться, вены у него на руках набухли, — не смей! Закрой рот! Сукин ты сын, не даже не думай его трогать! Я тебя убью, слышишь? Только прикоснись к нему, и я тебя убью!!  
Морган не обращал на Эклса никакого внимания:  
— Хорошо, Джаред. Но учти: ты должен будешь очень постараться, иначе... — он бросил выразительный взгляд на трепыхающегося Дженсена.  
— Я буду паинькой, вот увидишь.  
— Не надо, Джаред! — Дженсен надеялся вернуть внимание Джефри себе, но Морган уже увлёкся новой игрой и забыл про Эклса. если бы он был Джоном Винчестером, то никогда бы не бросил нож на пол рядом со стулом, к которому привязал Дженсена. Но он не был охотником, просчитывающим наперёд все шаги противника. Морган оставался актёром, помешавшимся на мальчиках Винчестерах. Он просто подошёл к Джареду и ухватил его за подбородок.  
— Будь хорошим мальчиком.  
Падалеки скривился от отвращения, когда Джеф расстегнул ширинку и извлёк свой член, приблизил его к губам Джареда.  
— Соси.  
Пленник бросил последний взгляд на испуганное избитое лицо Дженсена, на полны ужаса и мольбы глаза и покорно открыл рот. Мерзко. Противно. Гадко. Но всё лучше, чем Дженсен, его Дженсен, солнечный зайка Дженсен с наивным большим сердцем. Ни за что!  
Морган ухватил его рукой за затылок, больно потянул за волосы и грубо пихнул голову между приоткрытых губ.  
— Не смей орудовать зубами.  
Джаред чуть не подавился членом, он хрипел и стонал от боли, отвращения и унижения. Джеф грубо вколачивался в него, словно хотел проникнуть в самую глотку, задушить Джареда собой. Убить его. По щеке Падалеки скользнула одна единственная слезинка.  
Дженсен несколько раз отводил взгляд от жуткого зрелища, его мутило, но потом он всё же заставил себя смотреть: если его Джаред может пройти через ТАКОЕ, он просто обязан разделить с ним хотя бы часть участи. Он сможет увидеть.  
— Джаред, нет, пожалуйста, Джаред, — он попробовал ещё раз, верёвки так сильно впились в кожу, что выступила кровь.  
— Боюсь, что Джаред сейчас немного занят и не может ответить.  
Эклс закричал зло, беспомощно, а Морган лишь рассмеялся в ответ. Он вот-вот должен был кончить, наполнить от Джареда своим семенем, и это чертовски заводило. Он так увлёкся ритмичными, резкими движениями нежным горячим бархатом припухших губ Падалеки вокруг его члена, что не заметил, как Эклс поддел ногой нож, подтягивая его к себе, изворачиваясь и падая вместе со стулом на бок. Морган замер и оглянулся на него:  
— О, Дженни, я знаю, выглядит великолепно, — он погладил Падалеки по волосам и вновь толкнулся внутрь.  
Оргазм подступал всё ближе и ближе, от наслаждения он даже подогнул пальцы на ногах, ещё немного, ещё чуть-чуть...  
Стул с грохотом опустился ему на голову, Морган дёрнулся и осел на пол, кончая Джареду на рубашку. Падалеки смотрел на Моргана широко раскрытыми от ужаса глазами, он словно не верил, что всё это действительно случилось.  
— Джей, — Дженсен развязал его, схватил за плечи, развернул к себе и встряхнул, — Джей?  
Джар сморгнул и уставился на Джена ошалелым взглядом. Наконец, он более или менее пришёл в себя и дёрнулся, пытаясь высвободиться из захвата Эклса, но тот не хотел отпускать, удерживая его:  
— Нет, Джаред, пожалуйста.  
"Не отпущу", — мысль лихорадочно принеслась в голове со скоростью света. "Мой Джаред, мой".  
— Хочу снять, объяснил Падалеки, пытаясь стянуть испачканную липкую рубашку через голову. Дженс вдруг понял, чего хочет Джей, и помог ему, а затем обхватил за шею и поцеловал, скользя языком в рот любимого. Это даже поцелуем назвать было нельзя: так жадно, яростно, требовательно действовал Эклс. Он словно хотел вымыть вкус Моргана, заставить Джареда забыть о случившемся и заклеймить Падалеки навсегда, как нечто, принадлежащее только ему одному.  
— Мой Падалеки, мой, — Дженсен прижимал любимого человека и гладил его по волосам.  
— Джен...  
— МОЙ.  
Джаред вымученно улыбнулся, всё ещё пребывая в шоковом состоянии:  
— Твой, только давай уберёмся отсюда. Пожалуйста.  
В этот момент в кармане у Дженсена зазвонил мобильник: Морган настолько уверился в своей безнаказанности, что даже не обыскал их! Сволочь.  
— Да?  
На другом конце что-то быстро заговорили.  
— Что? Да, Эрик. Какой-то склад... Подожди, здесь табличка — Паркс Компани на бочке. Откуда я знаю, что внутри, я не заглядывал! Хорошо, будем ждать.  
Он повернулся к Моргану и зло выругался:  
— Сука.  
Джаред ухватил его за запястье:  
— Джен?  
— Он... он... Эрик вскрыл наши трейлеры, когда мы пропали. Ничего не нашёл. Когда очередь дошла да трайлера Джефа... Там всё было увешано твоими фотографиями. Он меня использовал, чтобы получить меня. Джей...  
— Забудь, — Джаред обнял Эклса, и тот тут же вцепился в него и крепко стиснул в своих объятиях. Джаред задрожал и всхлипнул, его прорвало. Слишком многое случилось. Слишком страшно.  
— Джей, я тебя не отдам. Ни за что.  
Он снова поцеловал Джара, затем неохотно отстранился и нагнулся за верёвкой:  
— Нужно его связать, скоро здесь будет Эрик и полиция. Крипке пообещал, что шумихи не будет. И после того, как всё это закончиться... я тебя не отпущу. Просто не смогу. Ни за что.  
Падалеки кивнул:  
— Я надеюсь на это.  
Он замёрз, устал, всё тело болело, на душе было мерзко и гадко, а ещё было до одури страшно, но... где-то внутри зародилась надежда, что Дженс поможет ему пережить это. Это же Эклс, в конце концов. Кто и что может быть лучше него? 

End

10\. Название: Three of us… (для Olgal)  
Пейринг: винцест+Джесен  
Жанр: ПВП.  
Рейтинг:NC-17.  
Саммари: тройничек (и ничего больше)  
Слов: 790.

Сэм беспомощно всхлипнул и откинулся на кровати, вжимаясь затылком в подушку, вцепившись в простыни. Между его ног уютно устроился парень, как две капли воды похожий на его брата. Он оторвался от увлекательного занятия: облизывания члена Сэма и похабно улыбнулся. Те же веснушки, те же пухлые губы, такие же зеленые глаза. Правда, они искрились каким-то особым мягким светом, в них не отражался груз ответственности, давившей на его брата. Парень облизнулся и заглянул Сэма в лицо:  
— Невероятно. Ты пахнешь корицей.  
— Я всегда говорил, что мой брат — целомудренная девица, — Дин рассмеялся и взъерошил волосы Сэма.  
Дженсен появился неожиданно, просто однажды братья обнаружили его на соседней кровати в номере мотеля: взъерошенного и заспанного, с помятым лицом. Дин принял его за демона или оборотня, сначала пытался изгнать, но ничего не вышло, парень лишь отплёвывался от святой воды и шипел сквозь зубы: "Холодно!", да проходил со скучающим лицом через наспех нарисованные на потолке дьявольские ловушки. Тогда Дин попытался доказать, что парень — оборотень и порезал его серебреным ножом. Пошла кровь. И ничего больше. Винчестеры убедились, что перед ним самый обычны человек, без всяких там демонских закидонов, и решили оставить всё как есть не париться.  
Дженсен взял инициативу в свои руки: не проходило и дня, чтобы он не зажимал Сэма в укромном уголке и не улыбался ему обольстительно. Сэм терялся и не знал, что ответить, ведь Дженсен был как две капли воды похож на его брата. А потом выяснилось, что Дин в принципе, не возражал. И Сэма никто не просил.  
И вот теперь он закусил губу и в очередной раз жалобно всхлипнул:  
— Чёрт возьми.  
Дин погладил его по груди и повернулся к Дженсену:  
— Кажется, мы что-то делаем не так, малыш Сэмми ещё способен мыслить здраво. Нужно исправляться.  
Дженсен подмигнул ему и обхватил губами член Сэма, мягко посасывая его. Дин же осторожно повернул брата на бок и поцеловал его в плечо, засасывая кожу. Его скользкие от смазки пальцы прошлись по ягодице Сэма, затрагивая все чувствительные места, и вдруг проникли внутрь, глубоко-глубоко, один за другим. Сэм вскрикнул и выгнулся, откидывая голову назад, а Дженсен удвоил свои старания, лаская, буквально пожирая его член.  
Дин касался его простаты снова и снова, срывая с губ бата беспомощные стоны, целуя его в затылок, шею, плечо. Дженсен гладил его по бёдрам и животу, причмокивая от удовольствия. Вскоре беспомощные стоны Сэма превратились в лепет и бессвязный отчаянный скулеж, охотник не знал, что ему делать, мир сходил с ума и взрывался, рушился вокруг него. Губы на его члене, пальцы внутри, — все это доводило до грани, обнажало нервы, заставляло беспомощно корчиться на кровати, вскрикивать, закусывать губу и умирать от наслаждения.  
Оргазм был похож на смерть, неотвратимую глубокую пропасть, в которую он свалился с самого пика. Сэм со стоном упал на кровать и закрыл глаза, тяжёло дыша. Мгновенно провалился в забытье и не увидел, как довольно улыбнулся Дженсен и облизнул губы, стирая с них сперму. Как кивнул Дин, ухватив младшего братишку за плечо и перекатив его на спину.  
— Сэмми?  
— Мм?  
— Давай, Сэм, иди сюда.  
Дину удалось уложить брата сверху на себя и руками развести его ноги, ухватив мелкого под колени. Дину было тяжело и не очень удобно, но ради Сэма можно было и потерпеть.  
Дженсен нанёс смазку себе на член и, устроившись между разведённых ног своего нового любовника, направляя себя внутрь, передал её старшему. Мелкий дернулся от неожиданности, когда Джен заполнил его полностью, без остатка, он что-то пробормотал себе под нос, явно находясь в посторгазменном состоянии, прибывая в эйфории, что автоматически делало его согласным на всё, что угодно. Дин погладил брата по бедру и шепнул на ухо:  
— Дыши, братишка, дыши, — и затем тоже в него вошёл, ударяя с первого раза в то заветное место, стимулирование которого всегда заставляло великого охотника превращаться в растёкшуюся от удовольствия по кровати лужицу удовольствия. Члён Сэма заинтересовано дёрнулся.  
Они оба: Дженсен и Дин двигались внутри любовника в неком подобии ритма, раскрывая и заполняя его. Он никогда ещё не чувствовал себя таким целым, заполненным. Дин кусал его за плечо, вцепившись в бёдра пальцами, а Дженсен обхват ил рукой полностью вставший член. Ещё несколько мгновений, и все трое синхронно кончили. У Джена хватило сил только на то, чтобы ухватить Сэма и перекатить его на кровать, не позволяя рухнуть на брата всей своё тяжестью и неминуемо раздавить его. Затем он улыбнулся, поцеловал Сэма в губы ласково, нежно и просто исчез, словно растворился в воздухе. Увидев это, Дин ещё сильнее прижал сонного брата к себе и уткнулся носом ему в шею.  
— Дин? — спросил Сэм через какое-то время.  
— Что?  
— Как ты думаешь, он вернулся домой?  
— Я в этом уверен, — Дин поцеловал брата и укрыл их обоих одеялом. Он устроил голову у мелкого на груди, слушая, как бьётся его сердце, и улыбнулся. Впервые за долгое время Сэм снова принадлежал ему. Он был с ним, и только для него. Его Сэмми. И впервые за очень долгое время Дин был по-настоящему счастлив.

End.

11\. Название: My sweet sky. (для Katuschka)  
Пейринг: J2  
Жанр: ПВП.  
Рейтинг:NC-17.  
Саммари: прыжки с парашютом (и ничего больше)  
Слов: 694.

Вертолет ощутимо тряхнуло, И Дженсен зажмурился, проклиная про себя тот день, когда согласился на эту безумную идею: прыжки с парашютом не были его заветной мечтой. Совсем. Но Падалеки просил с такой надеждой в голосе, что Эклс просто не смог ему отказать, и вот теперь он чертыхался и ругался себе под нос. Он боялся. И пусть говорят, что мужчины не должны проявлять свою слабость, всё это чушь, он ненавидел летать не меньше своего героя, а может даже и больше. Но чёртов Падалеки и его чёртовы щенячьи глаза! — Повернитесь.  
Голос инструктора прозвучал над самым ухом, и Эклс сделал то, о чём его просили. Его медленно пристёгивали к Падалеки, цепляли карабины и прочую гадость. Так близко к Джареду, что дух захватывает.  
— Если мистер Эклс растеряется, то вы должны будете выровнять ситуацию, — это явно относилось к Джареду. С какой бы это стати ему растеряться? Он неплохо справляется с ситуацией. Вроде. И причём здесь Падалеки? Он же подписывался на прыжки с инструктором.  
В этот момент люк открылся, и инструктор скомандовал им, махнув рукой:  
— Пошли!  
Джаред мягко потянул его к люку, ухватив рукой за талию, прямо под рюкзаком с парашютом. Дженсен уставился на него вовсе глаза.  
— Ты говорил о прыжке с инструктором!  
— Ага, — он ослепительно улыбнулся в ответ, — я — твой инструктор.  
— Что? То есть как?  
— Я давно прыгаю с парашютом, это так здорово, отлично снимает напряжение. Вот и решил приобщить тебя.  
— Джаред, я тебя убью!  
Джаред лишь рассмеялся в ответ и поцеловал Дженсена, облизав его губы.  
— Джен, у меня большой опыт в таких делах. Тебе понравится.  
И тут их буквально вытолкнули с вертолёта, они полетели, кувыркаясь в воздухе. Дженсен из-за всех сил вцепился в куртку Джареда и зажмурился. Сердце колотилось в груди как бешеное, в ушах шумел ветер. Скорость просто нереальная.  
Вдруг его чуть повело в сторону, и паление замедлилось. Дженсен открыл глаза и увидел, что Джаред смотрит прямо на него и улыбается. Это сволочь раскрыла парашют.  
— Я убью тебя.  
Падалеки лишь извернулся, притягивая его к себе ещё ближе, хотя ближе, кажется, уже было некуда, и нагло поцеловал холодными губами.  
— Падалеки!  
Дженсен попытался увернуться, но вся эта возня привела лишь к тому, что Джаред прижался ещё сильнее и принялся тереться промежностью о низ его живота. Эклс смотрел на него ошеломлённо, его губы были чуть приоткрыты, зрачки расширились, веснушки ещё чётче проступили на носу. Крышесносное зрелище. Джаред толкнулся ему в бёдра, и Эклс застонал:  
— Скотина!  
Они тёрлись друг о друга и целовались, забив на то что, на таком ветру губы стопроцентно обветрятся. Поцелуи выходили голодные, жадные, потом вдруг стали нежными и осторожными.  
У Дженсена стояло так, что перед глазами звёздочки плясали. Он хотел кончить, но в воздухе это было невозможно: трения недостаточно, а если Падалеки засунет руку ему в трусы, то Дженсену обеспечено обморожение члена, слишком холодно и ветрено.  
Они медленно опустились на землю, Джаред оказался сверху, они оба погребены под парашютом. Падалеки жарко укусил его за шею, стал срывать с Дженсена одежду, расстегивая кнопки, молнии, замки.  
— Что ты делаешь? — простонал Эклс, выгибаясь навстречу Падалеки.  
— Раздеваю тебя.  
— Я это понял. Зачем?  
— Хочу тебя трахнуть.  
дальше всё было очень туманно и расплывчато. Выяснилось, что Джаред взял с собой смазку, и что вялые попытки Эклса отбиться его совсем не интересовали. Джаред навалился на него сверху, удерживая на месте и целуя, целуя так жарко, что не хватало воздуха. Он готовил Дженсена пальцами, стимулируя все нужные места. А потом вошёл прямо так, без презерватива и замер, глядя на Дженсена сверху вниз.  
— Ты не представляешь, КАК ты мне нужен.  
Дженсен простонал в ответ, прикрывая глаза:  
— Не поверишь, представляю.  
Они двигались, рвано, голодно. Дженсен распластался под Падалеки и развратно постанывал, сводя этим своего любовника с ума. Джаред входил в него снова и снова, требуя, обладая, поглощая, а Эклс отдавался весь без остатка, как никогда в жизни.  
— Ох, ты чёрт, Джаред.  
Дженсен приоткрыл рот и кончил с беззвучным криком. Падалеки поцеловал его так любяще, нежно, что сжималось сердце, и тоже кончил. Ему удалось перевернуть их так, чтобы Дженсен лёг сверху: иначе Джаред точно бы его раздавил.  
так они и лежали какое-то время. Чуть позже вылезли из-под парашюта, помятые, растрёпанные, но счастливые. Дженсен шел, чуть пошатываясь, и Джаред придерживал его за плечи. Со стороны казалось, что это от переизбытка адреналина и от прыжка. Ну и пусть. Главное, они вдвоём знали правду.

End.

12\. Название: Jensen, you are a sly dog! (для crazy-belka.)  
Пейринг: J2  
Жанр: ПВП.  
Рейтинг: PG-13.  
Саммари: сравните Дженсена с котом, кто-нибудь (и ничего больше)  
Примечание: crazy-belka, дорогая, к сожалению, здесь секса тоже не вышло.  
Слов: 141.

Джаред обольстительно и одновременно невинно сонно улыбнулся и открыл глаза, щурясь от света. Его разбудило что-то тёплое, родное, пахнущее до одури по-домашнему, опустившееся рядом с ним на кровать. Дженсен, а это был именно он, прижался к нему всем телом, чуть ли не мурлыча, и потёрся своей щекой о плечо Джара, как самый настоящий кот, большой и довольный, с прищуренными от удовольствия глазами.  
— Джен?  
Джаред обнял Эклса, поглаживая его по спине. Дженсен же уткнулся ему в шею неожиданно холодным носом и пробурчал:  
— Замёрз.  
— Я заметил, — Джаред накрыл их обоих одеялом с головой, — хотя ты и горячий как печь.  
— Нос замёрз, — сонно пояснил Дженсен, ещё сильнее вжимаясь в Падалеки, который вдруг повернул голову и поцеловал его в кончик носа:  
— Так лучше?  
— Намного, — зевнул Джен в ответ и тут же засопел. Падалеки снова поцеловал его и закрыл глаза: и правда, так было намного теплее.

End.

11\. Название: The truthful story (для Мышки)  
Пейринг: винцест  
Жанр: ПВП.  
Рейтинг:NC-17.  
Саммари: минет (и ничего больше)  
Примечание: опоздавший подарок на юбилей. Прости, дорогая, мне очень стыдно.  
Примечание № 2: я скрестила пальцы: пусть это будет то, что ты хотела, пожалуйста.  
Слов: 822.

Больше всего в жизни Дин любил, когда симпатичная крошка делала ему минет горлом, и постанывала при этом от удовольствия, причмокивала губами и жмурилась.  
Когда они сошлись с Сэмом, от грудастых блондинок и брюнеток пришлось отказаться, но у этого были свои преимущества: его младший братишка отличался талантливым ртом и очень мягким ласковым язычком таким, что от умелых движений сносило голову. Правда, развести любимого щенка на минет было не так-то просто: он ломался, как самая настоящая девчонка, делал большие глаза и мотал головой, чем неимоверно злил старшего.  
Но если его правильно уговаривать, можно добиться весьма неплохих результатов. Редко, но он соглашался.  
— Ну, пожалуйста, Сэмми! Я очень хочу!  
за прошедшее время Дин научился делать жалобные глаза не хуже своего строптивого братца. Иногда это срабатывало, иногда — нет. Сегодня ему повезло.  
— Хорошо, но тебе тоже придётся поработать.  
Сэм улыбнулся ему одной из самых обворожительных своих улыбок и принялся избавляться от одежды, медленно стягивая её. Старший был намного проворнее, он быстро скинул рубашку и джинсы, сбросил ботинки и, оставшись в одних боксёрах, плюхнулся на кровать, закинув руки за голову:  
— Что ты там возишься, Сэм?  
Младший опустился на него сверху, не удостоив ответом, и поцеловал в губы, при этом потершись голой промежностью об одетые в мягкую ткань бёдра. Затем опустился ниже, облизывая кожу на груди и животе. Дин дёрнулся от нетерпения, и что-то сдавлено простонал, покусывая губы. На его боксёрах, от выделившейся смазки, образовалось мокрое липкое пятно, и коварный младший братик не упустил шанс его увеличить, взяв в рот член брата прямо через ткань и слегка пососав. Реакция была предсказуемая: резкое движение бёдрами вверх и задушенный, сдавленный шепот: "Сэмми!"  
Наконец, он сжалился над своим партнёром и стянул боксёры, швырнув их на пол. Поцеловал любовника, прикасаясь губами к нежной плоти.  
— Переворачивайся.  
— Что? — Дин окинул его туманным взглядом из-под длинных ресниц, и Сэм окончательно убедился в том, что ему всё придется делать самому. Он приподнял брата над кроватью, поворачивая и устраивая его поудобнее так, чтобы ноги упирались в спинку кровати, а голова оказалась у него между ног.  
— Сэм?  
— ты же не думаешь, что я буду делать это в гордом одиночестве?  
Он резко потянул брата на себя, заставив его принять нужное положение: колени Дина упирались в матрас слева и справа от головы Сэма. От неожиданности, его любовник потерял равновесие и ткнулся носом прямо в промежность.  
— Правильно, Дин. Верное направление.  
Затем Сэм обхватил головку члена и засосал её в рот, принялся с хлюпающим звукам обсасывать, будто леденец, водя языком туда-сюда, гоняя тонкую кожицу. Дин дёрнулся в ответ и громко выругался:  
— Чёрт, Сэмми! Ох, твою же мать!  
У него не хватило сил сделать что-то ещё кроме как, открыть рот и позволить брату войти, двигаться, скользить плавно, мягко касаясь головкой его нёба.  
Сэм же держал его за ягодицы, чуть разведя их в стороны, и посасывал член брата, забирая в рот всё больше и больше, чувствуя, как набухает под его губой толстая вена, как она пульсирует, заставляя орган у него во рту дёргаться от удовольствия.  
С уголка губ тянулась тонкая серебреная ниточка слюны, член с пошлым чавкающим звуком скользил между его открытых в наивное "О" припухших губ.  
Дин не мог больше сдерживать себя, он попытался трахнуть брата в полную силу, поскуливая и постанывая, но младший удержал его за бёдра. Он выпустил член, прошёлся по нему языком, вобрал в себя сначала одно яичко, потом второе, поглаживая, поигрывая, лаская, перекатывая, не забывая при этом толкаться в бархатную влажную теплоту.  
Сэм ласкал член брата как нечто невероятно драгоценное, облизывал, посасывал, словно дар Божий, прохаживаясь по невероятно чувствительным местечкам, заставляя Дина корчиться от наслаждения, и явно получая от этого неописуемое удовольствие. Затем он расслабил горло, сделал глотательное движение, и скользкий от слюны и природной смазки орган оказался глубоко внутри, а яички прижались к его губам. Дышать можно было только через нос. Они оба замерли, не двигаясь. Сэм лишь сильнее обхватил губами ствол члена, и старший выгнулся, будто в судороге и кончил, долго протяжно простонав. Сэму пришлось приподнять голову, чтобы не задохнуться.  
Когда всё кончилось, член Дина вышел с влажным чпоком. Старшему было очень хорошо, приятная усталость разлилась по телу. Он обхватил член брата рукой, потребовалось всего несколько движений, чтобы довёсти его до разрядки, а потом уронил голову Сэму на бедро, закрыл глаза, не обращая внимания на то, что его щека заляпана в сперме. Вытянув ноги на подушку, Дин сонно причмокнул.  
— Эй, — позвал его младший.  
— А?  
— Ты, что собрался так спать?  
— Угу.  
— Ну, и хрюшка же ты.  
Сэм взял брата на руки, донёс до душа, благо Дин разомлел и не сопротивлялся, как обычно, делая страшное лицо, поставил его на ноги, придерживая за талию, чтобы не упал: Дин спал на ходу и устроил голову у брата на плече. И даже тёплая вода и густая душистая пена с запахом мяты его не разбудили.  
Сэм вытер брата полотенцем и донёс до кровати, сам лёг сзади, прижимая его к себе.  
— Спокойной ночи, — прошептал он, когда Дин завозился, поудобнее устраиваясь под одеялом, вжимаясь спиной в грудь брата. Старший в ответ лишь ухватил его за руку и засунул её себе под голову: так спать было гораздо удобнее.

End.

КОНЕЦ


End file.
